Return of Nazo: Preview
by Shalgrove
Summary: <html><head></head>Preview of fanfic that I'm working on. Nazo returns with a plan to destroy the multiverse. During a fight with him, Sonic loses the Chaos Emeralds. Its up to Sonic, his friends, and unlikely allies, to retrieve the emeralds in 7 universes before Nazo gets his hands on them himself. Prepare for some odd universe choices in the future.</html>


**Little preview of a fanfiction coming soon.**

The ground shook and cracked as thunder and lightning dominanted the dark sky. A lone red anthropomorphic hedgehog stood on a pillar, watching the planet's destruction. He enjoyed it and grinned deviously. However he stopped when a wind blew past him for a second. He knew he arrived.

"I see you've arrived." He said as he turned around to meet the emerald eyes of a cocky blue hedgehog standing on a nearby cliff. The hedgehog grinned.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked with the sound of cockiness in his voice. "I wouldn't let the planet get destroyed. Me and my friends wouldn't want that to happen."

"You'll just go down like the pest you are." The red hedgehog remarked. However, the blue one just smiled.

"I'm not alone in this fight ya know." As he said that, a Mustachio clad in red and blue overalls jumped next to him.

"I'd never expected to be in a fight like this." The man whispered Italian accent. A blue streak appeared next to him revealing a brunette boy about the age of 10.

"My systems including weapon energy are at 100%. I have E-Tanks just in case." He informed with a hint of unsureness.

"Don't hold back this time." An unknown voice called to him. A spiky haired man dressed in an orange and purple Martial Arts Gi slowly dropped next to him.

"There's no negotiating with him anymore. We have no choice but to fight." The young boy sighed in disappointment.

"I guess...I don't like to fight, but if we have to, then I'm ready!"

"That's the spirit man!" The blue hedgehog applaud.

"How many much time do we have left?" The Italian man asked. A pink light dropped next to the martial artist, revealing a orange haired girl with a red bow, clad in pink. She looked at the Italian man.

"About 2-3 hours." She answered in seriousness. A Artichoke pigtailed haired girl wearing a black cloak drops next to her. She gripped her read and black scythe as she stared the red hedgehog down.

"Well let's hurry and get this over with." She stated.

"Lets get this over with." her scythe whined. "I want his soul in my stomach already!" Soon, heavenly lights appeared next to them. The lights belonged to two girls, a blonde with a red dress, and a black and pink haired one dressed in Gothic lolita.

"Come on!" The blonde yelled in a skanky voice. "Let's f***ing kill this a**hole already!" The blue hedgehog nodded in agreement.

"I agree!" He said with confidence.

"Maybe after we finish this prick off, we can get a nice treat." The goth suggested with a smile. Soon, they all set their sights on their target, who laugh sinisterly.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You think you 10 can defeat me?" Red hedgehog taunted as a purple aura engulfed him. The blue hedgehog simply grinned.

"Sure we can. Right guys?" The all nodded in agreement. "RIGHT!" They said together.

"Well then," the red hedgehog smiled, as the clouds and ground became more violent. "Let's see about that!"

The blue hedgehog glowed yellow as 7 gems encircled him. His quills stood up as his fur turned yellow and his eyes became red. The Italian held a red and yellow flower as his clothes became primarily red and white. A fire burned in his palm. The young boy's clothes changed into a cyan and blue suit that went with a cyan and blue helmet. His arms, legs, and "superhero like briefs" were bulky and metallic. His left arm changed into an arm cannon with a yellow meter on it. The martial artist was surrounded by a yellow aura as his hair stood up and became blond while his black eyes became green. His skin became paler as his muscles bulked up. The orange haired girl became surrounded in pink energy with the girl holding a scythe was engulfed in blue light. The blond skank took off her...panties and transformed them into a pistol while the goth took off her stockings and changed them into a katana. They were soon equipped with halos and angel wings. The red hedgehog leaped towards them, a purple streak trailing after him.

"Time for you to die with this world of yours Sonic!" He yelled at the now yellow hedgehog. They soon jumped towards him too with determination in their eyes.

"You've caused too much damage to the world!" The Italian yelled.

"You've caused the pain and suffering of many innocent people!" The martial artist continued.

"The past, present, and future you affected," the armored boy added.

"The time and space your disrupting must go back to the way they were!" The orange haired girl shouted.

"Your soul is filled with pure evil and is filled with chaos!" The scythe welder stated.

"SO REPENT MOTHERF***ER!" The skank and goth yelled in unison. The yellow hedgehog named Sonic pulled his fist back, ready to strike. The red hedgehog did the same.

"It's time to end this!" Sonic declared. "Nazo the Hedgehog!"

**A little preview of a fanfic I'm writing. Its might be my first so I might not be good. I'll accept criticism and feedback. Things might change in the final version.**

**Hope you'll like it.**


End file.
